Queen Of Gleeba
by GeorgieLovesYou
Summary: A short fic about the Queen Of Gleeba in Dragon Quest IX and how she changes through the story. Introducing my Dragon Quest IX characters: Natsumo, Natsumi, Rei and my Celestrian Jazzy! Rated K because even though it might be K I wanna be safe!


**THE QUEEN OF GLEEBA - A DRAGON QUEST IX FIC BY GEORGIELOVESYOU**

_**Okay, so I played on Dragon Quest IX and I 3 it! **_

_**Even though I've completed it about 60 times theres so much to do I really don't get bored!**_

_**If you haven't then try it out!**_

_Basically this is about my Dragon Quest IX characters, (main character) __**Jazzy, Natsumo, Natsumi, and Rei.**_

Enjoy the pointless little one-shot that I did out of boredom!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~##########~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~###########~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mistress, do you have anything to say to our travellers before they leave?" A female voice shot up the cold marble stairs of the palace atop Gleeba. It was the maid, Mari.

"Yes, please, do not let them go quite yet, Mari!"

The Queen had changed quite a bit. Once a selfish little brat with nothing better to do than fire her loyal workers away from the sheltered palace to the ruthless, hot streets with theives and suspecting merchants filling every gap possible of the town around the sweltering, sandy desert, but now she was nice, and worked on the WRP, or Water Restoration Plan.

Heck, she even had manners.

And it pleased Natsumo, Natsumi, Rei and Jazzy to no end knowing that hitting a lizard with swords, claws, staffs and spears until it spat up a glowing figg segment that held more power than anyone on this Earth other than Jazzy and Stella knew was all it took to transform the selfish queen into someone so gentle and loving. Jazzy could remember vividly the first time they entered Gleeba.

_"Oh, heck!" Stella whispered to Jazzy as they entered Gleeba, a barren waistland that looked dried out and crowded, "look at this place, what a wreck!" "Yeah..." Jazzy replied to the fairy-pixie... thing that had appeared all that time ago near Angel Falls. "What was that, Jazzy?" Natsumi said, Jazzy must've said 'yeah' a bit too loud. "It's too hot!" Rei complained, as if not listening to anything but herself. "News flash," Natsumo replied, obviously not listening to Jazzy and Natsumi aswell, "WE ALL ARE!" _

"Jazzy, wait!" The Queen shouted as she ran down the stairs, wearing a smile of happiness stuck to her lips that lit up her whole face instead of a smirk at someone's misfortune.

"I just wanted to say..." She stopped there, even though she had changed dramatically. "Thank you. You and your dear friends will always be welcome here. We will never shun you, and you can have anything you wish. You are the only thing here with less power than myself."

Jazzy and the others felt a sense of pride, those words must have been challenging to say.

"Your very welcome, my Queen!" Rei said, almost shouting.

"Please visit us again, whenever you can!"

They then set off through the Palace gates, soaking in the smiles and well-wishes from the locals. "Fare the well, travellers!" Mari shouted as we reached the edge of town, walking through the harsh conditions to our boat that was waiting patiently at the shore.

What a town. A strange town in the middle of nowhere - a town that shouldn't be there. If there would be anything that Jazzy would miss about Gleeba, the one thing, would be the friends she made there, but hey! Natsumi, Natsumo, Rei and Jazzy made friends in every town they went to! Take Coffinwell for example, or Bloomingale. This had been quite the adventure!

Something in the pit of Jazzy's stomache told her that there was so much more to her story. So, they set of on the ship, waving goodbye, ready to go wherever they could to find the sacred fruit and claim her life back.

Something in the pit of Jazzy's stomache told her something else, too, something unnexpected. 'Maybe, just maybe...' she thought as the large vessel left the dock, 'that I'm not supposed to be Celestial.'

**THE END**

_/_

_**Even though it was short and I didn't put much effort in there (because I just wanted to write something for this) it was sweet. **_

_**Natsumi, Natsumo, Rei are all just Japanese names that I like, I didn't get them from anything, and Jazzy is my BF! I don't have Em on my DRAGONQUEST IX game because me and her are the characters in all the other ones I have...**_

_**I really liked Gleeba's story, although it was one of the weird ones! Coffinwell and Bloomingale actually made me cry though - I'm welling up just thinking about it!**_

_**In Dragon Quest generally the bosses are SOOOOO weird! Have you seen the last one? Have you HEARD the story line? Absolutely strange...**_

_**STRANGEGAMESTRANGE!**_

_**Yeah, so, it was kinda bad, but who cares, haah?**_

_**REVEIW AND YOU SHALL HAVE COOKIES! Until next time...**_

_**~~GeorgieLovesYou~~~ **_

_**CIAO!**_


End file.
